What You Can't See Can't Hurt You
by Nicole10
Summary: “…he had kissed his assistant in his office, in the White House.” complete
1. Eyes Closed

Title: What You Can't See Won't Hurt You  
Category: Humor, Romance  
Rating: PG

Summary: "…he had kissed his assistant in his office, in the White House."

Disclaimer: Only in my own twisted world would I actually own these characters, but unfortunately I don't : )  
Author's Notes: Please give me feedback, it's my anti-drug.

Writing Commenced: 5-31-05

He leaned across and kissed her. He didn't think about it, he just acted. When he pulled away he was too scared to open his eyes, and was hoping, like when he was a little boy, that what he couldn't see, couldn't see him.

Eventually he exposed his eyes to the sight in front of him, which was nothing. There was no one in front of him and that was odd because he could have sworn that a second ago he was kissing his assistant. Actually, he **knew** that he had kissed his assistant in his office, in the White House.

So where the hell was she? He walked out into the bullpen and found her pacing in the little space she had in her make-shift "office." She looked a little panicked.

"You okay?" She jumped slightly.

"No, not really! I thought I had everything figured out, but then you….uggh!"

"You want to talk about it in my office," he asked, pointing at his door.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" she snapped and then sat down at her desk. "I'm sorry, Josh." She buried her face in her hands. "I don't know why I snapped like that, I just…yeah, let's go to your office."

Donna got up and walked to his office; Josh followed behind and closed the door. Once his task was completed Donna promptly pushed him up against the door and kissed him.

"There, Joshua, now I'm going home, it's late."

Josh was left standing there, only moving aside when Donna opened the door and slightly hit him with it. She gathered her things and left. Josh slowly regained his powers of speech and motion and rushed to get his belongings together. He was going over to her apartment; they obviously had issues to sort out.

Author's Note: Should I add more? And if so any suggestions about where the story should go? I have an idea, but I'm open to anything.


	2. The Thing

Title: What You Can't See Won't Hurt You  
Category: Humor, Romance  
Rating: PG

Summary: "…he had kissed his assistant in his office, in the White House."

Disclaimer: Only in my own twisted world would I actually own these characters, but unfortunately I don't : )  
Author's Notes: Please give me feedback, it's my anti-drug.

Thank you for all the feedback so far. This is the first time I've ever posted a story without completing it first. I hope this chapter (and the rest of the story) lives up to expectations

**Chapter 2**

Josh banged on the door.

"Donna! Open up, it's me! We have to talk!"

"One second Josh." He ran his hand through his hair while he waited and looked down the hallway. She had recently moved to a new apartment after she received the pay raise that Josh had been fighting to get her. He was glad. This apartment was in a much better location, and only a few blocks away from his, so if anything ever happened he could be here quickly. Finally the door opened.

"What the hell happened back there?" Ok, those weren't the words that he planned to have come out of his mouth. Something like "hello" would have been more appropriate.

"And good evening to you too Josh," she replied, rolling her eyes. "Anyway, come in." After he passed her he began pacing the length of her living room, keeping out of the way of the few boxes that were left from the move. She walked after him and watched as he repeated her actions from before, feeling rather satisfied with herself.

"I mean, you were all angry at me for kissing you and then you do the same thing and leave? How's a guy supposed to respond to that? I mean, Donna, I'm having no 'da man' feelings right now like I figured I would after we kissed…"

"Wait," Donna stopped him, holding up her hand and then lowering it. "You mean to tell me you figured that when you kissed me you would feel like 'da man?'" Josh stopped pacing and stared at her.

"Well, it's been a few years since we met and since I've wanted to kiss you when I first saw you I always thought that if I ever did kiss you I would feel like I do after I accomplish something big. But I'm not having that feeling; I'm having this….this thing, mixed with confusion. But the thing Donna," he grinned shyly at her, not totally knowing how well his next words would be received. "The thing…it's better than the 'da man' feeling." She grinned back. "But I still feel left in the dark about what's going on."

"I guess we're in the same boat."

"Yeah." He flopped down on her couch and she sat next to him.

"So…what do we do?"

TBC

So, is it still a good story?


	3. Who's the Boss?

Title: What You Can't See Won't Hurt You  
Category: Humor, Romance  
Rating: PG

Summary: "…he had kissed his assistant in his office, in the White House."

Disclaimer: Only in my own twisted world would I actually own these characters, but unfortunately I don't : )

Written: 6/2/05  
Author's Notes: This feedback is becoming addictive…please, I need my next fix

**Chapter 3**

"Talk."

"Good idea," Donna said as she grabbed a nearby pillow and began fiddling with the edges.

"Nervous?"

"A little."

"Yeah, me too."

"You scared?" He looked at her for a moment before replying.

"Yeah, petrified."

"Me, too." Silence followed.

"Well, this is a good start…"

"You want a beer?"

"Do you think that's a good idea?"

"I know you have a weak system but…"

"I do not! I'm just watching out for you!" She snorted.

"Yeah you do, but I like you anyway."

"Do you?" He cocked his head to the side.

"Like you?"

"Yeah."

"What are we in the sixth grade?"

"I was just asking," Josh sulked.

"Oh, stop being a baby." She looked away for a moment and then back at him. "Do you like me?"

"Hey! I asked you first!"

"But I asked you second!"

"What's your point?"

"…I don't have one, I was just saying…" Donna trailed off. "You go first, you're the boss…" She immediately regretted her words as soon as they came out of her mouth. He groaned and leaned his head back on the couch.

"Don't remind me."

"Would it be a problem if I did?" she smiled at him slightly, unsure of herself.

"Remind me? Sure, if you like that kind of thing Donna," he chuckled and she playfully shoved him.

"No, that's not what I meant, and you know it."

"Yeah, I know. It would be…"

"No," she cut him off. "Don't say it." She started biting her lip out of nervousness.

"Do you even have any idea what I'm about to say?" he exclaimed.

"No, but…ok, go ahead." He opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off again. "Wait…never mind." He let out a sigh and looked at her.

"Donna, do you want to hear this or not?" She held his gaze, but her eyes revealed nothing.

TBC

Author's note: So? How'd you like it? There's a possibility I'll update again sometime tonight but if not probably tomorrow.


	4. Eyes Open

Title: What You Can't See Won't Hurt You  
Category: Humor, Romance  
Rating: PG

Summary: "…he had kissed his assistant in his office, in the White House."

Disclaimer: Only in my own twisted world would I actually own these characters, but unfortunately I don't : )

Written: 6/3/05  
Author's Notes: This feedback is becoming addictive…please, I need my next fix

**Chapter 4**

"Yes, I want to hear it." She turned towards him like she was bracing herself for a storm.

"Ok." He took a deep breath. "I like you." He smiled at her with a very satisfied grin as her mouth gaped open.

"I like you?" she repeated. "You get me thinking you have this big speech laid out and all you say is 'I like you?' 760 verbal my ass…"

"I like you…a lot?"

"Pssh."

"Wait; hold on, you're seriously getting angry at me for this? I just told you I liked you. I told you I liked you a lot. What's wrong with you?" his voice was rising as his body did too and he was making motions with his hands. "I always thought when I told the woman I loved that I liked her she would at least hug me and at best kiss…"

Before Josh could finish his sentence Donna had launched herself at him and captured his lips with her own. When she pulled away she smiled at his stunned reaction.

"Did you see what I did there?" she murmured. "I got you to admit that you loved me first." She leaned in for another kiss after he didn't react to her words. Then when his brain began functioning again he extracted himself from her lips and spoke.

"Hey! You love me!" He smirked. "You love the man with the cutest butt in politics, you've got good taste."

"Uggh, Joshua you're head is taking up all the space in my apartment. You also have to remember that you're the same man who almost burnt down the White House." His face turned serious for a moment.

"But honestly, you really love me?"

"Yes, Josh." She saw his eyes fill with an unspoken question, one she couldn't decipher. "What?"

"I know this is going to sound silly but could you…" he paused. "Could you say it?" She smiled at his shyness as he averted his eyes for a second before they flicked back to hers. She touched his cheek.

"I love you, Josh."

He leaned in to kiss her, and this time he left his eyes open.

The End

Author's Note: I'm not sure how much I like this ending; I had another in mind but did not write it. Tell me if you think I should change it or not or how much you enjoyed it. I have another story in the works that I should post soon. Thanks for reading!


End file.
